nagiasufandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Sakishima
is a supporting character from Nagi no Asukara. Akari Sakishima is renamed Akari Shiodome after the time skip. Appearance Akari is a beautiful young woman with a well-developed body. With tan skin and short curls of red hair. Akari has the trademark blue eyes of the sea, marking her a sea-person. Like Chisaki Hiradaira, Akari has a mothery aura. Acting like a mother figure for everyone. Normally, she is seen in a pale spin, puffy sleeved shirt with jeans rolled up a little, and at other times she is seen with an apron. During the time skip, Akari grows out her hair, it now curls out at the and she hangs it up in a single pony-tail on the back of her head. She now wears a dark pink, long-sleeved shirt with a jeans. When Akari was pregnant, she wore a simply long white shirt with light blue strips and leggings. Personality Because she was forced to grow up and look after Hikari, Akari has a strong sense of responsibility along with a brave heart. On the other hand, she has feminine emotions and weaknesses. Consequently, her personality wavers depending on her feelings. Although she is a compassionate person, she displays a bit more of a no-nonsense attitude. Akari has great selfless love towards her younger brother Hikari. She gave her rash brother Hikari encouragement and continuously shows support towards her brother's decisions, she loves to tease him about his feelings for Manaka. Her words and actions were efficient and accurate and she always came up with quick solutions. However, once she came to a certain conclusion, she would not doubt or re-think it. Background Akari is the oldest of the Sakishima family with an younger brother who, during the series goes to the surface school and has many hardships to overcome. During that time, she has her own hardships to over come. As falling in love with somebody from the surface and being with that person mean they're forbidden to return, Akari has to make the harsh decision of staying or leaving. She chooses to leave as she can't leave her step-daughter Miuna alone. This eventually leads to her having a baby named Akira. Akari doesn't have a very close relationship with her father and her mother passed away when she was younger, resulting her forcing herself to become a mother figure to Hikari which annoys him later on. Right now, he lives on the surface with her husband and two children. Role Akari plays Hikari's older sister who acts like his mother. The first time she is revealed, it is shown she is upset at how Miuna and Sayu are trying to run her off. Miuna believing she's trying to replace her Mom. Eventually, Miuna does accept her and loves her as her mother. Akari gives birth to Miuna's younger brother, Akira. Akari has a role during the first festival. She didn't believe that the Sea-God was real, so she decided to play as the sacrifice. Relationship Quotes Trivia *It is hinted that she is related to the Sea-God Gallery :Main article:Akari Sakishima/Image gallery. Category:Female Category:Shioshishio Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Relationships